Sleeping Beauty
by Shadet 4-ever
Summary: First try at a songfic.  Read/Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty**

_Slowly I approached her transparent containment. I listened intently as I heard the soft hiss of the lid sliding open._

_There she was, her beautiful Emerald eyes hidden from the world, under soft cobalt skin. Hidden they would stay, as long as the curse would continue to behold them there._

_I thought I could help her. Thought I could break this wretched curse._

_Wretched…my word of the day, apparently._

Did you know,

I believe I could cure it all,

For you, Dear.

Coax a drink or drive or,

Drag them demons from you.

Make it right for you, sleeping beauty-

Truly thought,

I could magically heal you…

_I hesitantly bring my lips closer to hers, only just grazing over them._

_Pulling away, I continue to stare at her silent form, glaring at what held her in her glass prison._

_Those wretched black wings, sprouting every now and then, trying to tear her apart from inside._

_Those wretched spouts of dark energy, shooting out of her heart, trying to shatter her spirit._

_That wretched necklace, clasped around her throat, trying to strangle what life was left inside of her._

_Trying, was all they were doing. Trying. But not succeeding._

_Only trying, because of what she had inside._

_What spirit she had left to shatter._

_What life was still roaming inside of her. _

_What was keeping her from dying._

_But surely not for long._

I'm fighting for a visible,

Sign of your awakening.

I'm failing,

Miserably to 

Reeeeescue.

Sleeeeeping…..

Beauuuuuuuutyyyyy.

_I close my eyes tightly, thinking of the memories she brought to me._

_Her soft voice._

_Her beautiful eyes._

_The way she would kiss me goodnight._

_That gentle touch of hers._

_The way I would reply to her by hugging her tightly._

_My hand, stroking her hair._

_How I'd tell her I loved her._

_The way I slacked off, causing her to fall away from me._

_I growl to myself, disbelieving that I could've been so mean…so ruthless to her that night._

_Why did I throw that emerald at her! Why didn't I think before I did this!_

_Why did I want to hurt her…_

_All those scars on her neck…her arms…_

_I couldn't believe it when the emerald shattered on her skin…nothing but pure black spilling into her free-flowing blood…_

_What the hell did I do to be such a monster?_

_Then I see her start to squirm, her face beholding an expression of pain. Probably from recalling the incident. _

_She moved at one time or another, every day, but only during a nightmare…_

_I think of leaning in to kiss her once more, becoming hesitant._

_I was a little wasted, I realized, remembering the bottle I dropped on the way here._

Drunk an' eagoooor,

Truly thought I could make it right if I…

Kissed you one more time to,

Help you face the nightmare but you're…

Far too poisoned for me.

Such a fool to think that I could wake you from your slumber.

That…

I could actually heal you.

_I retract, being forced to watch her suffer in an endless dream of horror._

_What more would I have been able to do otherwise? Probably make it worse, I bet…_

_Why? Why did I let you become like this?_

_Become trapped in this glass prison?_

_This can't…..this can't be your grave…._

_But there isn't any way to fix this…_

Sleeeeeeeeping,

Beauuuuuuutyyyyyyy.

Poiiiiiiiisoned and,

Hoooooooopleeeeessssss.

Fighting for a visible,

Sign of your awakening,

Failing, 

Miserably to,

Find a way to comfort you,

Fighting for a reasonable,

Sign of your awakening,

Hiding from a poison memoryyyy.

_All I want to do is take it all back, and tell her I care._

_That I'm sorry._

_Now I don't think I'll ever get the chance, looking at it…_

_She's settled back down, and I move to brush a strand of hair from her eyes._

_Drawing in a breath, I slide the lid to her glass case…coffin, shut, making her isolated from the rest of this wretched world._

_More dark energy continues to erupt from her, and she squirms again, but I let it go._

_I've done everything to help her. But none of it pays off…_

_I look at her one last time, before turning to leave, no longer wanting to watch her suffer so dearly._

Poiiiiiiiiisoned and,

Hoooooooooopleeeeeessssss.

Sleeeeeeeeeping,

Beauty.

_If only I had stayed five more seconds, _

_To see Violet open her eyes, and watch me leave her forever…_

_Oh well….she'll be better off in Heaven anyways._

'_Cause I know that's not where I'm going._

_Shadow the Hedgehog; Bound for Hell._

_That's me alright._

_Goodnight, my sleeping beauty._

**Fin.**


	2. Inactivity

**Hello**

Yeah. I've decided since I'm so inactive on Fanfiction, that all of my stories are just going to be moved to .

Despite my hateful words towards that site in the past, I've decided to make an account and stick with it.

So, little by little, my stories are going to appear on DA.

And to DGShadowChocolate, I'm sorry I haven't yet finished Code Blue. I swear, I will get to finishing it for you on dA. I promise!

So, this is my last update, and it will be put on all my other stories. (completed or uncompleted)

After this is posted, then I would advise you stop coming to this page, because Shadet 4-ever will no longer be active on Fanfiction.

Want to see these stories continued?

Come and see me as Sneaky, here:

.com/

Bye, guys,

Shadet 4-ever(No longer Always)


End file.
